Lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender (LGBT) people experience systemic health disparities. A remaining obstacle to growth of our understanding of LGBT health and ability to take steps to address LGBT health disparities is the lack of training resources to support and encourage the development of the next generation of interdisciplinary LGBT population health scientists. The proposed training program will build an educational pipeline to channel aspiring research scholars into this field. Our overall purpose is to provide integrated theoretical and analytical training to students who are passionate about LGBT health issues but are not yet engaged in the study of population health. The 4 weeks long Summer Program that we propose will enroll 12-18 Masters and pre-doctoral level students for a week-long Data Analysis Course, a 3 weeks-long Cornerstone Seminar, Population Research in LGBT Health and Social Life and a 3 weeks long daily Data Lab for hands-on training in secondary analysis of population research data sets. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender (LGBT) population health has emerged as a growing interdisciplinary science to understand health disparities for sexual and gender minorities. However, a remaining obstacle to the growth of this field is a lack of training resources to support and encourage the development of the next generation of interdisciplinary LGBT population health scientists. Our proposed program will address this lack of training opportunities and build an educational pipeline program to channel aspiring research scholars into this field. Our overall purpose is to provide integrated theoretical and analytical training to students who are passionate about LGBT health issues but are not yet engaged in the study of population health. The proposed program is designed to move these students toward adoption of quantitative methods and a population science perspective, use of existing population-based data sets and development of new population-based studies. Specific aims of the program are: (1) To build an innovative Summer Program to provide training in quantitative methods for the study of LGBT population health; (2) To provide students who are engaged in research related to LGBT health with an in-depth exposure to population research concepts, methodologies, analysis skills and existing secondary data sets; (3)To stimulate interest in and improve quantitative analysis skills among students who have high, unrealized potential as population health research scientists before their career trajectories are set; (4)To create opportunities for interaction between promising students and role model research experts in the LGBT population health; and (5) To influence the research career trajectories of students with high levels of interest in the study of LGBT health toward future engagement with population health science. To accomplish these aims, we propose to convene an annual 4 weeks Summer Program in LGBT Population Health Research, selecting a group of Masters and pre-doctoral level students from institutions across the United States at early stages of their scholarly development. The Program will be made up of three inter-locking components - a week- long Data Analysis Course; a three week-long Cornerstone Seminar, Population Research in LGBT Health and Social Life; and a 3 week long daily Data Lab offered in conjunction with the Cornerstone Seminar.